Tutup Botol
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Eiji dan kayin mengalami kesialan beruntun hanya karena tutup botol. ・ AR ・ /SU/


******Battle Arena Toshinden**** **(c) Tamsoft

****Warning**: **OOC akut. Pengabaikan tata bahasa. Alur dangkal.

* * *

><p><strong>Tutup Botol<strong>**  
><strong>

.**_  
><em>**by **St. Chimaira **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ughhh, aaanhh!"<p>

"Ahhh Kayin~ keras sekaliii!"

"...hngg… susah, Eiji. Coba deh loe ganti posisi!"

"Haah… istirahat dulu bentar dong, gue cape!"

OK. Berhentilah berpikir hal-hal anu karena kedua sahabat ini tidak sedang melakukan perbuatan asusila yang bertolak belakang dengan ajaran agama. Sesungguhnya mereka hanya sedang kesulitan membuka tutup botol.

_Yep_, tutup botol.

Sudah hampir puluhan menit Kayin dan Eiji berkutat dengan sebuah botol saus bermerk ternama yang iklannya sering nongol di program tipi-tipi langganan.

"Padahal cuma botol saos biasa, kok susah bener sih dibukanya? Dulu loe nutupnya gimana sih?" Kayin ngambek karena kukunya udah patah tiga sementara pucuk benda yang di genggam tangannya menolak bergeser sedikitpun.

"Ya pake tangan!" Eiji menjawab super logis—membuat yang helai pirang malas mengklarifikasi ulang maksud pertanyaannya.

"Kalau makannya ngga pake saos emang kenapa sih? Dunia kiamat? Udah, nyerah aja! Pegel nih!"

"OGAH, enak aja! Gue udah susah-susah bikin sandwich tuna buat kita makan bareng sambil nonton _Serie A_ bentar lagi. Pokoknya saos ini harus udah bisa dimakan pas acara mulai!" ngotot Eiji tidak mau kalah.

Jadi ceritanya, sore itu mereka berdua lagi nongkrong di rumah Eiji karena sama-sama jomblo.

Hubungannya?

Ternyata kalender bilang hari ini adalah hari Valentine, hari kasih sayang sejuta umat manusia dunia. Tapi karena mereka berdua jones alias jomblo ngenes, kebahagiaan mereka (terpaksa) berakhir di sebuah sofa panjang untuk menonton Liga Itali sambil ngemut popcorn dan memaki-maki klub yang kalah. Hitung-hitung melampiaskan kekesalan kalau ingat muda-mudi yang lagi kasmaran dengan nuansa _pink_ di luar sana.

Sayangnya semua rencana gagal total hanya karena urusan tutup botol. Kayin juga merasa ikut bertanggung jawab soalnya dialah pelaku yang mengusulkan Eiji untuk membuat sandwich tuna dikarenakan jadwal pertandingan yang masih lumayan lama. Yang membuatnya lebih menyesal, dia lupa sobatnya itu ribet banget kalau sudah menyangkut urusan makanan.

Contoh; makan jeruk bali itu wajib pake kecap dan irisan cabe rawit. Atau dia bakal pergi dulu ke pelosok pasar sampai mendapatkan bahan-bahan yang dimaksud. Contoh lain; makan salad tomat harus sepaket dengan basil dan rumput laut. Pokoknya bagi Eiji, kombinasi makanan dan bumbu penyedapnya harus sesuai kriteria (yang menurut Kayin terasa sangat tidak nyambung) atau jangan harap dia akan makan dengan tenang karena sibuk mengeluh kekurangan ini-itu dalam indra pengecapnya.

Kayin yakin 100% kalau sahabatnya bakal kuliah di bidang tata boga dan menjadi koki paling rese sepanjang sejarah Jepang.

"DAFUQ! Ribet bener sih buka beginian doang? Boleh nyerah ngga nih?"

"Terserah! Pokoknya kalo tutupnya ngga kebuka, kita ngga jadi nonton!" ancam Eiji semena-mena.

Sementara kubu Kayin juga tidak kalah sewot. Kalau rasa saosnya nanti tidak se-WAH perjuangannya, pemuda keturunan Inggris itu bersumpah akan membuat Eiji makan penyedap di tangannya lengkap dengan botolnya setelah ini.

"Pecahin aja deh! Atau beli lagi sebentar. Takutnya ngga keburu nonton nih kalo harus ngurusin tutup botol doang!"

"_No way,_ yah! Isinya bisa nyecer kemana-mana kalo dibuka paksa. Lagian di balik tutup botol ini ada undiannya. Pas dulu buka, gue dapet jekpot bisa dituker sama dua buah sepeda gitu. Kalo misi ini berhasil, loe gue kasih satu deh!"

Mata Kayin langsung berbinar-binar layaknya lampu disko.

"Serius? Janji ya!" terjebak iming-iming materi, semangat Kayin meluap lagi buat ngebuka tutup botol tersebut. Lumayan, sepedanya bisa dijual ulang buat beli kaset game PSP terbaru.

Tarik, dorong, sodok, cungkil, berbagai cara dipakai demi memisahkan kepala dari leher botol tersebut. Padahal memutilasi tubuh manusia mungkin tidak seribet ini kalo lihat berita-berita kriminal.

Tuhan sayang orang sabar. Untung Eiji masih inget pepatah emaknya buat jadi pedoman jampi-jampi yang disalurin ke otot tangannya sekarang. Keduanya saling transfer tenaga dalem diiringi suara persis kayak orang lagi ngeden.

_PLOP._

"KEBUKAAA!"

"IYEEEESSHHHH!"

Langit sesaat mendung karena ada yang nari tarian hujan.

Kayin sukacita pas megang daleman tutup botol bertuliskan 'selamat!' diikuti 'dua buah sepeda gunung', bukan tulisan PHP semacam 'anda belum beruntung' atau '_keep smile_' kayak di botol-botol minuman ringan yang selama ini dia beli.

"Sesuai janji loe, satu sepedanya buat gue ya!?"

"Iye, iyeee… sini tuangin saosnya. Biar kita bisa cepet-cepet nonton nih." Eiji agak tidak sabaran soalnya komentator yang biasanya nampang setengah jam sebelum pertandingan dimulai udah berkicau, berspekulasi tentang klub mana yang unggul kali ini walau biasanya hasil dari prediksi mereka pasti meleset total.

"Loh."

"Apaan?"

"Loe udah pernah icip isinya belum?"

"Belum sih, dulu cuma sempet buka tutupnya aja. Kenapa emang?"

"Soalnya masih ada tutup alumunium lagi di dalem."

_SINGGGGGGGG._

Dua sahabat itu langsung konser dadakan. Menjerit baris vokal A-I-U-E-O yang hampir sulit dicerna telinga.

"PEMBUKA BOTOL! ADA PEMBUKA BOTOL NGGAAA?"

"ADOHHH, DITARO DI MANA YAAA!"

"LOE KAN PEMILIK RUMAH, MASA NGGA TAU?"

"SABAR MASBRO! KANGGURU OSTRALI MASIH BISA LONCAT!"

Pesta capslock tak terhindarkan. Suasana keburu panik soalnya peluit babak pertama sudah seenaknya ditiup wasit lapangan. Mereka mengutuk sepihak para pengatur pertandingan yang tidak bisa lihat-lihat keadaan susah penontonnya.

Sadarlah wahai manusia egois, kadang yang Maha Kuasa ingin sekali menimpuk kalian dari atas sana.

"Ini aja, Ji! Pake ini!"

"Ngaco, itu kan sendok!"

"Daripada ngga ada! Biar cepet nih!"

"Percuma deh kalo ngga bisa dipake!"

"Iiih, cobain dulu aja kelesss!" Kayin gemes soalnya sobatnya itu malah sibuk ngeberantakin meja makan, bukannya nyoba berusaha dulu pake alat yang ada.

Dengan daya dan upaya (lebih tepatnya dengan bentuan pegangan sendok yang menjadi pengungkit), penderitaan mereka akhirnya berakhir.

Lagu opening ketika mister Bean jatoh dari langit pun bergema.

"HOREEEEEEE!"

Ada teriakan unison dari dalam sanubari masing-masing pihak. Hepi banget. Walau klub kesayangan mereka ternyata udah ketinggalan satu angka di menit-menit awal, tapi rapopo. Soalnya ada pepatah **satu menit satu gol** yang udah jadi moto utama semenjak mereka kebanyakan nonton anime yang judul openingnya _Dragon Screamer_.

"AKHIRNYAAA—" Kayin nangis haru seraya ngangkat tinggi-tinggi botol saosnya kayak juara nyabet tropi.

"—BISA MAKAAAANNN!" tambah Eiji yang langsung memeluk kayin tidak tau malu. Keduanya bersorak sembari muter-muter sofa semacam suku Indian gelar pesta.

"Paman Eiji."

_Backsound_ virtual pun berhenti. Pasang mata mereka seketika tertuju pada sosok kecil berusia delapan tahun yang sekarang memandang mereka dengan tatapan 'bukan kenalan gue'. Wajarlah, kalau ngeliat paman sendiri bertingkah bak orang ayan dengan sahabatnya tanpa ingat umur (walau umur mereka terbilang belum tua-tua amat—hei, Eiji bersikukuh kalau dua empat tahun itu artinya memasuki usia dewasa, bukan tua.)

"Ya, Subaru sayang. Kau mau nonton bola juga dengan kami?"

"Kebetulan kami bikin sandwich cukup banyak." Kayin tidak mau ketinggalan cari perhatian. Mungkin dia tiba-tiba punya indra keenam kalau keponakan satu-satunya dari sahabatnya itu bakal bersanding dengan anak angkatnya suatu saat kelak.

"Mau buang sampah." jawab anak itu polos, di tangannya ada bungkusan plastik hitam besar yang rupanya hendak dibuang. Anak yang baik. Sementara pamannya malah sibuk ribut dan mempermasalahkan hal-hal sepele, sungguh memalukan.

"Taruh saja dulu, nanti paman buang setelah beres nonton."

"Nggapapa kok, paman. Subaru mau belajar buang sampah sendiri…" mendengarnya, Eiji jadi terharu, "Siniin botol saosnya, mau Subaru buang…"

LAH?

"—saos itu udah kadaluarsa dari bulan lalu. Takutnya paman sakit kalo makan itu."

_CIAAAAATTTTTTTT._

Kalimat tambahan dari Subaru sukses bikin Eiji dan Kayin ngadain konser terbuka kedua. Buru-buru mereka muter-muter botol bening di tangan untuk memastikan tanggal mansuh yang berlaku.

Dilihat dari wajah horror mereka sepertinya tidak usah dikaji lagi kebenarannya, soalnya dua sahabat itu mendadak lemas di balik sofa, diiringi teriakan autis komentator yang heboh sendiri saat gol kedua dari kubu lawan berhasil tercipta.

Sepeda tidak jadi di dapat, klub yang didukung kalah angka, Sandwich gagal dinikmati, sia-sia sudah perjuangan mereka membuka tutup botol sejak awal. Sungguh nasib sial bagi dua jomblo kita di hari Valentine yang berbahagia ini.

"Paman, aku buang sampah ya." masih dengan polos, Subaru mengambil botol yang sudah tergeletak menyedihkan di lantai lalu menjauhi ruang tamu, keluar dari pintu menuju pagar.

Kalau digambarkan dalam sebuah panel komik, kita bisa melihat ada aura putih menguar lewat mulut mereka yang jiwanya diambang ada dan tiada. Masih menghampar di lantai, tidak ada dari mereka yang angkat bicara hingga peluit babak pertama berakhir dibunyikan.

Tidak mau mempermalukan gelarnya sebagai protagonis utama, Eiji bangkit dari posisinya yang menyedihkan, mengepal erat kedua tangannya lalu mengencangkang ikat kepala putih yang ujungnya sekarang berkibar ganteng.

"Hei, Kayin. Jangan nyerah! Masih ada babak kedua!"

"Ya, terus?" mata kayin nyipit satu melihat Eiji berjalan ke arah kulkas dengan gagah, membongkar isi lemari pendingin yang dalamnya ternyata sudah tidak karuan susunannya. Menarik sesuatu dari dalam sana, Eiji menjulurkan sebuah botol sambil menyulam seringai panjang.

"Ini! Aku masih punya botol saos lain, tidak kalah enak dari yang tadi dan belum kadaluarsa!"

"HA?"

"—tapi botolnya belum pernah dibuka, kita cuma harus buka botolnya aja..." jelas Eiji bersemangat yang disambut henyak muka horor karibnya.

Kayin menjerit di atas tujuh oktaf.

"NGGA BUTUUUUHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

.

.

.

**A/N**:

Ahhh, game fighting favorit dari jaman PS 1 sampe hijrah ke Wii 8')

Walau sangat OOC dan jauh dari kenyataan, mohon diterima headcanon sinting ini dengan baik. _Somehow_ kebayang mereka selalu nista begini di kisah canon-nya. Sahabat tapi rival, ngelakuin bukan hal-hal kompleks tapi malah _something stupid_ *nyetel lagu Robbie Williams bareng Nicole Kidman*

((Terus sampe sekarang masih ngga terima Subaru anak dari Sho dan Cupido #fangirlSho))

Btw, jeruk bali pake kecap dan cabe rawit itu ENAK BANGET loh! BENERAN!  
><strong>R<strong>&**R** maybe? C:


End file.
